


Deep Down

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "You may lie to them, but, deep down, I know you."A critical look at Dean and his relationships with Sam and Cas, focusing on what Michael said in 14x10.





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Goodbye (Instrumental)" by Apparat


End file.
